Forever and Ever
by Female Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: SoujiroKaoru::COMPLETED:: Somethings with Kaoru. Her body it's failing, but something sets her heart up in blaze, Kenshin’s xgirlfriend, she returns and takes over the show of Kaoru’s place to Kenshin. Now Sou must make her see, can he?
1. Forever and Ever Amen, rest in peace

Forever and Ever…

Fhb

Sou/Kao

: Kaoru and her mother are dying from diseases. She must now defend her family's bond with the last ounces of life she have, but something sets her heart up in blaze, Kenshin's x-girlfriend returns and takes over the show of Kaoru's place to Kenshin. Where is Soujiro place, you'll just have to find out!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

'Would you love me if I am sick?'

'Would you love me as a baby…?'

'Rock me back and forth in your arms…?'

'Sing to me I'm beautiful when I'm not?'

'If you love me…will you keep me?---forever and ever?'

"Well that's stupid!" Kaoru thought… 'of course not!'

A squeal came from the door and immediately the older girl put down her Literature book to see her boyfriend, Kenshin Himura, wrestling with his little sister, Suzume…

"Would you two cut that out!" Kaoru fumed while blowing her bangs out her face…

"Somebody's in a bad mood!" Kenshin muttered softly…

"I heard that!" Kaoru glared…

Placing Suzume down, he went to Kaoru's side where he rested a tender kiss on her forehead…

"I missed you!"

"Liar!" she stuck her tongue out…

"Careful missy, I'm wild!" he snorted 

"Oh! Is that so?" she stood up but Kenshin pushed her back down…

"Don't push it doll!" he grinned

"Pu-lez!" she tried rising, but he would not let her…

"Oh! Well then!" he began tickling her…. "you'll pay the price!" 

The both lied on the bed rolling and twirling in circles which made both end up in tears and heaved breathing. Kaoru begged for air, where slowly Kenshin gave in. He watched how her hair were set adrift on her face while her chest rose ferociously from all the horsing around…

He loved her…that he admitted…

Kaoru turned to Kenshin who was somewhere in reality and the world of Alice and wonderland…

Snapping her fingers he jumped. Averting his eyes slowly to her, she checked him out. "You okay?" she asked

"Yah!" he shook his head. 

"Great…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kenshin walked home after Kaoru had decided it was getting late. He reluctantly agreed, giving her back the same kiss of fire and love. He walked down the road in darkness. He was accustomed after the many times his uncle had told him he wasn't gonna waste electricity on short punks who were suppose to be home a long time ago. That only happened when his uncle was in the country and Kenshin had exams... Kenshin chuckled…

Kenshin walked closer inside the CBD. He looked around… 'huge world'

With his hands in his pockets, his jacket caught the late afternoon wind which made him artistic beauty. His eyes were slits of multi-colours. The sirens and huge buildings made him feel so alone and small…

Arriving at the big hotel, he looked up and sighed. 

Opening the door for the young man, the boy entered…

Kenshin kept walking with his face desolate and void…

"KENSHIN??" a high female voice called…

Kenshin's head flew to the side seeing…

"TOMOE??" 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

School was as usual, boring and weird. Misao yawned, she had been waiting for Kaoru since half past seven and the smartass hadn't even arrived. Soujiro sat at her side where he fiddled with his fingers in patience. Once in a while, he would steal glances at the girl he so admired. The same one who didn't know he liked her…

Misao got up. "She's not coming!" Misao was neutral. Walking away from the entrance Soujiro followed on…

After some ten minutes, Kaoru arrived at Kojimachi high…

She yawned…

'School---I hate Thursday's…' she rubbed her eyes…

Walking down the hall, she heard the cheerleaders talk and scorn her out because she was, 'poor.' Kaoru didn't have bills, nor did her mother. When her father had left her mother after a serious cheating affair, he left the family in nothing more than shame. Money was squandered from the years before. And well--everything in her life---was upsided down…

Misao was a temporary friend. Once in while Misao would talk to her. Everything was the 'cheer leaders' and 'Aoshi-sama.' Kaoru grew tired, but she never kicked Misao away. Kaoru's best friends were Soujiro and Sano. I mean it was easier to be friends with boys than moody girls…

Kaoru ran down the hall as the clock struck 8. 'Math---'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kenshin sat with Tomoe talking about their adventures and joys together…

"Remember the time when we were sitting down on the ice-cream stools and gum got stuck up on my pants?" Kenshin spoke eagerly

"Oh yeah! I remember that! And then you began picking the gum off making people get the impression you were scratching your bomb!" Tomoe laughed while Kenshin blushed…

"Some memories I like to bury!" Kenshin blushed some more…

Tomoe laughed louder…

A silence caught the two, "Tomoe, what ever happened to us?" Kenshin looked deeply into her eyes…

Tomoe's facial expression sagged. Lines and creases of stress and pain lined her skin. 

"Remember I told you my brother Enishi hadn't been familiarized with America?" she asked

"Yeah!" 

"Well you see Kenshin, Enishi was walking down the streets of down town Miami, and then suddenly, well--he crossed the road, but the cars----he--" she began trembling…

Kenshin placed a hand over hers…

"I'm sorry Kenshin! I never cheated on you if that's what you thought. I left for Enishi--but I guess I was too late…!" she swore…

"Shh! I believe you!" he spoke in whisper

"But one thing always remained the same!" she began crying 

"What's that?" he asked

"I always loved you…" she hugged him…

Kenshin's heart broke. He never knew Tomoe loved him after so long. He always got the impression she left the country because she was digging on a guy. Kenshin's hug grew fierce. Emotions spiraled in a maelstrom as the two worlds began touching and slowly interlacing as 1...

Pulling back she looked into his eyes, "Kenshin…I hope we can start over, unless of course you got a girlfriend?" she showed a sad face…one in which made his mind tornado havoc and scatter sympathy…

Kenshin couldn't break her heart…no--not after what happened to Enishi…

"O-of course not Tomoe. I loved you as much as you loved me all those years!" he stuttered.

Tomoe got a bad vibe. She didn't like the uncertainty in his voice, it was kinna false…

"Then prove it!" she spoke in a hush-hush voice…

He swallowed. He knew what she was implying. Grasping his thoughts, images of Kaoru began flooding his head. Her face was radiant and shone with innocence and good will. Her eyes were brighter than any ocean, full of seas of emotion and autonomy. But his eyes straddle Tomoe's. Hers possessed a burn of woman beyond the skin of a girl. It dazzled a thoughts that a man would love to share. She shone ardency and flush love…one which for only him…after all those years…

Kenshin slanted his way to her lips, the movement was slow, but gradually, it was hasten and expedited with a need and want for more than light caressing and kissing. He needed---

"Kenshin!" she felt his hands going up her clothes…

Squeezing his ass, Kenshin groaned in her mouth. Sliding his tongue over hers, Tomoe felt light headed…

'More'

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"HOME TIME!" Kaoru stretched…

Soujiro and Sano came to her side accompanying her to the mall…

"So, ah Jou what do you need from the pharmacist…?" Sano asked

"Medication. It's for my mom" Kaoru spoke….

"Oh!"

Everyone entered the pharmacists store where Kaoru carefully picked up the pills which she tried hiding from the boys…

Going to the counter. The girl placed it in a black bag and waited for the money…

Handing the lady 198 yen the lady said the price had rose…

"To what?" Kaoru inquired…

Hearing her frantic voice Sano and Soujiro came to her side…

"It's 200.38!" she spoke

"WHAT??" Kaoru screamed, "but I don't have that!"

"Well I'm sorry!" 

"But you've know me for a long time…" Kaoru tried using her weak tactics

"Sorry…you know I can't!"

Soujiro and Sano saw the situation. Sano took out his wallet and miraculously the rooster head had money…

"Here jou, I'll pay off, but you owe me---" he spoke

"I c-couldn't!" Kaoru spoke

"Yadiya yourself. Shut up and take it!" he placed the money on the counter…

"Thanks…" Kaoru murmured…

"Shoot!"

The gang walked out the store, where they met up with the Jocks and cheerleaders. The group would have consisted of Yumi, Megumi, Misao, Aoshi, Akira and Kruies…

Sano immediately went to Megumi's side. She glared at Kaoru and so did the other gals…

Kaoru rolled her eyes and walked away with Soujiro on her side…

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Sou---I'm really beginning to hate Megumi!" Kaoru grumbled with clenched hands

"Oh? just because she shows her scary face doesn't mean she isn't good Kamiya-san…forever and ever we can't grow like this…that we can't!" 

"Sou, shut up!" 

"Miss Kamiya-san, do you think --ah, well---" he stumbled with his words

"What?" she asked

"Do you think Misao likes me?" he asked

"Yeah, in the manner of friends, but if it's love you talking about, no--her hearts taken there Sou, I'm sorry!" she sympathized

"That's what I was afraid you'd say!" he spoke timidly

"There there! You always got me as a friend…" she spoke, "forever and ever!"

Soujiro never looked at Kaoru the way he did. His eyes actually stretched beyond the barrier of friendship--it surpassed that. Her eyes glow like sapphires which were scattered on a beach where the waves of a hungry sea would wash them making there sparkle fiercer and richer. Her face amplified she was an easy going girl with modesty and decency as her trademarks and emblems. Her ebony hair dance like an alive river Nile at night….

She really looked and bargained a different appearance, one in which he had neglected or completely mentored himself in not associating with. 

He followed Kaoru back to her home where Suzume and Yahiko ran outside giving both fierce bear hugs…

"Okay sweetheart! Let go!" Kaoru tried prying her sister's young hands off

"I miss you kao? You miss Suzume?" the little girl with cute bouncy blonde hair asked

"Ohhh, Kao missed you so much! And you know what, that angel you told me about said the same thing about you…he said he watches over all the time and just look up in the sky and you'll find him…" Kaoru cheered

"Okay--I'll look real hard!"

"So, Yahiko, how was school?" Kaoru asked

"Okay--it could have been better hag. Just hand me the medication and I'll leave you and kissing Romeo alone!" Yahiko teased

Kaoru pound Yahiko in the floor…

"Mind him Sou, he escaped from the mental house!" she smiled cheekily…

"Uh-huh!"

Kaoru gave Yahiko the medication and BAM through the doors he went…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Days passed and the weather grew fiercer. The days were colder than usual. The icy winds banged in windows while cold sleeping forms shivered…

Kaoru got up, something wasn't right. She knew it, getting up from her bed she ran straight for her mothers room. Opening the door, she saw the old woman sleeping. Her sheet was slightly off…

"Mama!" Kaoru called…

The woman never really nudged…

Kaoru went to her side where she covered her and kissed her head…

Holding her mother's hand, she realized it was exceptionally cold…

Trailing her hands over her wrist, she felt no pulse…

The entire neighborhood was quiet. Lights were off, crickets wreaked while frogs croaked with the gentle rustling and symphonic voices of nature…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" a blood curling scream shattered the silence…

Immediately everyone who was living within the residents were awoken…

-----

My heart---it hurt so much…

I don't know how I felt…

Her face was like a ghost---

I couldn't let her go---not now-

I just can't leave her like this now…

______________________________________________________________________________________

I needed Kenshin yet it was if he didn't like coming back to school. He didn't phone, attend the funeral, maybe he didn't even know my mother--only mother die…

For days the family was in mourn…

Kaoru closed her eyes…

'Why can't I just die…?'

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soujiro came to school early that day. He had heard of Kaoru's condition from Yahiko and wondered what he could do. Tomorrow was the Valentine's Program and every damn couple was so mushie and sickening. He felt left out as he held no Valentine…

Misao was as good as dead, as Aoshi and Misao claimed the halls, probably as the best couple…

Kaoru hadn't been coming to school these days. And another question was arisen…why?

Taking his jacket up, he went to her home, where he discovered she wasn't there. Going to the park, he sat on the bench just looking at the doves…feeling angry that he had no one to share his emotions with--

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru was going to meet Kenshin once and for all…

Ascending the steps, coz she hated elevators, she felt herself so small and alone. Business men and women walked up and down the steps…

Phones rang while others spoke and shouted.

This place was just a hustle and bustle

Reaching room 688, she happened to hear noises coming from the room. It sounded like battle noises. Slowly she turned the knob and entered the apartment…

Following the noises, she was lead to Kenshin's bedroom. Opening the door, she peek and look inside…

'OH GOD NO!' Kaoru froze….

'No Kenshin! How could you?'

Moving backwards, she held her head and began pulling at it. Then the tremor came…

*Heart begins stressing*

Kaoru falls to the floor, clutching her heart, she weeps still. Kenshin and Tomoe stop their love making.

"Shishio? you home?" Kenshin inquired…

Tomoe placed on some clothes and both opened the door to see a crying girl. She was struggling to stand. She was wildly clutching her heart…

"You?" Kaoru thought…

"Kaoru, I can explain!" he spoke

"ARHHHHH!" Kaoru dropped on a knee again. Her heart was really hurting…

"Kaoru--" he tried coming to her. Reaching her she gave him one mighty cuff. "You fregging player, frecking go to hell and take her with you, you motherass pretty boy!" she stormed out the door in a critical condition…

She ran down the steps, holding her chest wildly…

'My body---it's failing--not now!'

She ran until her limbs began failing…

'No---!'

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fluttering open her eyes she saw Soujiro, Suzume and Yahiko with her…

"Hey…" Soujiro held her hand

She looked at him…

"KAO!" Suzume shrieked

"Shh you lil runt!" Yahiko hushed her… "this is a ward!" he reckoned

Kaoru's head tilted to the little girl…

"Hey!" Suzume started..

Kaoru tried smiling, but it was hopeless… the wires in and around her was restricting speech and movement…

Yahiko watched his sister in grief…

They all talked to her…

--

After some two hours, Yahiko left with Suzume around 9:30pm…

"Take care!" Yahiko smiled weakly

"I love you kao!" Suzume bade

In parables, Kaoru signaled she to.

Soujiro held her hand and began looking at her in the eyes. 

"What happened Kao?" he asked

She tried talking but it was no use. Soujiro opened his bag and got a pen and paper out.

'Kenshin cheated on me! I'm dying from heart failure. My brother and sister are gonna die if I'm not there. Please, contribute a dollar to them, that's all I ask. Nothing more. We can live with one dollar!'

Soujiro read. Soujiro felt like crying. 

"I will not let you die!" he spoke

'We do not live forever and ever!'

"That's true. But you're so young…" he began crying…

'Life is like that!'

Whispering tone, "I don't think you Kaoru--, but I sincerely care for you--I'm afraid I have fallen for you'

Kaoru was shocked…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Kaoru's oxygen mask was removed. At times when nothing can be done, people are left to the fate of god. To die. Kaoru was most definitely going to die…

Soujiro entered the ICU unit and looked at her. She was without any oxygen mask, or plugs or wires. Nubulizers and life support were no where around.

"Kaoru!" he whispered

"Hey baby!" she smiled

Soujiro was taken back. Maybe telling her he loving her was a good thing…

"Happy Valentines!" he placed a white rose in her hand…

"It's beautiful!" she whispered, as tears fell down her face…

He caressed her cheek, treasuring how soft and supple it was… Her raven hair was untamed and scattered in an assembly of beautifying her pale face…

"Soujiro!" she started

"Yes sweetheart!" he watched at her intently

"The doctors said they can't do anything for me, unless I get a heart. And I don't even have insurance.---I guess what I'm trying to say, is that, I-I-I'm going to die--!" she whispered

"NO!" he whispered fiercely holding her hand…

"I'll really miss you!" she cried

The nurses who were at the side cried at the scene. 

"Please, if anyone has a dollar, please donate it to my brother and sister, only a dollar we ask for!" Kaoru spoke loudly yet deeply hurt…

Just hearing the young girl speak so made people cry…

"Kaoru--!" he held her hand…

"Sou--" her voice began fading-- "take care of my sib---blings!"

"KAORU!" he called

"I--I-I-I'll a-a-always -l-l-love you Seta, ARHHH, Soujiro" she trailed off to the ending…

Then her eyes went blank

"KAORUUU!" he held her head…,---------- "I will always love you, koishii!"

"For-ever, and ever!" she whispered…

Soujiro froze… 'yes Kaoru, forever and ever'

The rose was the last thing to her heart. Soujiro kissed her and left…

The nurses and doctors needed to take her down to the lab and then the morgue…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soujiro arrived at school half day. He was crying throughout the program and people were kinna lost of why. He had volunteered to sing one of the 'love songs' by Mc Anthony after Misao had asked him, but now he wasn't so sure…

He had an idea. Placing his cd in the tray, he lifted the mic and everyone watched at him. 

"This song is dedicated to Kamiya Kaoru!" 

The music began playing, a familiar beat of Incubus- Wish you were here, played…

Behind him, pictures of a girl dancing was in his video…Kaoru

"I dig my toes into the sand!" he sang

As he sang, all you saw was the blue eye girl doing several things, eating, playing, studying, quarrelling…

Soujiro struggled not to cry. The blue of the heavens were dead. He bowed his head and grounded his teeth hard against one another in solemn attempts to restrain himself…

"And I----- wish you were here!" he sang…

Then a silent picture of a girl in a gown entered the hall. She looked up at the crowds…she smiled. She danced with Kenshin in the video and then nearly anyone who asked…

Soujiro screamed his lines as tears fell down his stressed face. He didn't bother to wipe them away…

His tie was falling out and shirt out his pants…

Jumping on the stage, the children danced and jumped at his song…

Bending with tears in his eyes on the powerful 'miss you were here' line, the song ended up…

"School note: Today, on Valentines, Kamiya Kaoru has perished…I solemnly give my sympathy to my girl. She will always be remembered--"

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Suzume looked out the window, where was Kaoru? Kaoru said she would be a star in the sky…

"But which one?" 

"She's there Suzume!" Yahiko held his sister and cried some more…

"Where?" the little girl cried…

"That one!" Soujiro pointed off at the blue one that sparkled…

"Yeah! It's Kaoru's color!" Suzume spoke while gazing at it with tears

"Yup! Just remember, she's always there for us you guys, forever and…" he trailed off

Looking up at the stars the three saw the stars arrange spelling 'ever…'

"Yup, forever and ever!" Soujiro whispered…

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Soujiro and Kaoru fic…

To: lady in armour

FHB

(SOBS)

Plz, give one review, there's a positive answer, it'll be treasured, forever and ever!

________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. The shock!

****

Forever and Ever

~FHB~

Chp 2- The shock…

A home to be in…

A face to come home to…

Your arms to fall and melt in…

Your heartbeat to sing with me…

Your unconditional love to enjoy and call mine…

Your body, which is my shelter…

You… my home, my everything…

I long for you…

I long for you…

I long for only you…

And I still miss you…

…I miss you…

So bad…it hurts…

That I never got to say…

I love you…beautiful Kaoru…

Merry Christmas

Love…

__

Soujiro…

________________________________________________________________________

December came in a flash. Hustle and bustle was everywhere. School was finally over and many children had gone out into the streets with their parents or love ones to enjoy the special holiday. After so many months of Kaoru's burial, Soujiro and the small gang had gone out to buy some decorations. Maybe it was understand that the children were young and could mature over time about their sister's death, but to Soujiro he was already grown, and he could not erase the pain she had left him with.

Choirs sang in full blast, and little children squeal with delight watching the world with so much carefree. He smirked when he was reminded of Kaoru's eyes. Those artistic blues, haunted him in his dreams and at any time he shut his eyes. Part of him was happy that she lived in him, and part grieved that he could only mop he let her go. So much to say to her, but the time was then, and the regrets are now. Patient blues watched over to the young child as she watched the angel spin in the show glass.

"Sou---sou! Look, it's an angel" Suzume pointed out.

Soujiro smiled. Stooping on his two feet, he was brought her height, where he watched the angel. 

"Isn't she beautiful?" he hugged her when he saw sparkles in her chocolate depths…

A small smile came, and she slowly nodded.

"Would you like her for Christmas?" he asked…the cold mist escaping his lips.

Suzume stood their watching the angel… and then turned to Soujiro. 

"Why would I need her Sou, when Kaoru's watching me?" she asked her voice soft…

Soujiro looked at her and had to admit she had a point. 

"I dunno, just thought you wanted---" she shut him off by a hug.

"Christmas is not about gifts…it's about---being together…at least Kaoru made it sound so" she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Yahiko stood looking at the Christmas tree, feeling all his emotions spin. Christmas came, and she wasn't here. Sunsets came and went, yet, he was left in the foreground always soaking himself in grief that she did not stand at his side to embrace it, together…and never would.

Could life be anymore unfair. Sanity was maintained thanks to Soujiro and not to some cross which he religiously placed his all in. 

The cross, he watched the sparkling object on the top of tree. 

(an: their can be angels, stars or even crosses at the top of trees)

Where are you my savior? Is this the salvation you give to your believers, am I left to fend on my own with nothing but gruesome agony and empathy which rocks my soul into worlds I can only scream and never be heard in. Why ? Why not punish a rich man who has too much instead of punishing men who did not need to withstand your wrath. Is it that you choose to test belief, of chose to make us say the hardest words in life, "good-bye" he whispered. A lonely tear fell in the snow…

'I wish you here, Kao' he smiled, remembering the times they were together. The times they fought, how he teased her about her cooking, how she looked--and what was it did he call her…

"I miss you chokes a sob b-busu…" he smiled and walked away. In the distance he could see Soujiro hugging his little sister. Poor kid thought Yahiko. She was left here at the youngest age to withstand it all. A burning reverie which could not die in her mind…

Soujiro hoisted his eyes seeing Yahiko coming from in the distance. Yahiko scooped some snow in his hand and molded it into the perfect snow ball. Feeling joyous for some whack reason, he pelt the ball in Soujiro's face. Soujiro got it bullseye. Suzume screamed when she felt the cold snow on her hand. Soujiro let her go, and spoke, : "what you do that for?" 

"I dunno! Oh c'mon Soujiro, what's the matter a lil snow gonna make you sick?" Yahiko teased

"No…but it is gonna be war! WAR!!" he picked up some snow in his hand and shaped it. Pelting it to Yahiko, who got it straight on the back. From then on the two indulged in a snow fight while Suzume grew giddy and joined in. Yahiko flung his snow ball straight into Soujiro, whom ducked and was rewarded to the owner of Tokyo's flea market. 

"Opps…??" he muttered.

"OUT!!" the man shouted and everyone ran out laughing…

"Woohoo! That was fun!" Yahiko laughed.

"Yeh, it was! Lets do it again" Suzume spoke

"I don't think so, I think I ate too much snow!!" Soujiro spoke and everyone laughed…

"So whose up for some hot chocolate, my treat" Soujiro spoke

Yahiko placed a hand on Soujiro's back, "Good, coz I wasn't paying!" Yahiko spoke jokily.

Suzume turned away and heard a lady speak.

She was lead to the woman's voice. Following the drowning and very familiar voice, she was shocked at what she saw…

~~~

"Yahiko, I know that" Soujiro spoke

"Good! So why did you say my treat?" Yahiko asked

"Because--(sou looks on the floor and sees no suzume) because Suzume is MISSING, again" he spoke.

"Oh shit, didn't this girl have enough of pretend-running away…?" Yahiko spoke

"What's that?" Soujiro asked

"Long story" Yahiko and Soujiro took off into a run and began looking for Suzume…

"And they are really nice" Suzume spoke from behind a curtain…

"Are they?" the fimiliar voice asked

"Yes, they are! And Yahiko and Soujiro really loves to fight!" she spoke

"Hahah! I'm sure they do" the female voice spoke

Yahiko and Soujiro turned to one another and then pulled at the curtain. Eyes were huge at what they saw. 

Yahiko fainted and Soujiro was left to adrenalin of the woman in front of him, "Kaoru" he whispered…before joining Yahiko.

~~~~

An: Seriously, if I didn't place any humor in the fic, the fic would just be read as pure angst. I am hoping you guys get back into the grove for this fic. This is the continuation I spoke of in my bio. Thanks to ****Thunder sister ****for being an _inspiration_ with her Soujiro and Kaoru fics. They are great and she is expected to write an upcoming lemon! The first on ff.net. 

Please read and review her work, because it's so good.

****

Fhb quote © 2003: write for joy, write for pain, write for relaxation, write for life!

****

Please review.


	3. A night with my angel

**Forever and Ever**

FHB

Chapter 3- **_One night with my angel…_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

"Hello Soujirou…" she spoke softly, her face pale and her eyes, those eyes were as blue as heaven could be.

"Wha-whattt" he whispered frightfully. Stepping back, he stumbled to the floor. "You're dead" came that frank statement.

"Don't say that Sou-chan. Kaoru-chan has ears you know. B'sides, I like to remember her as an angel." Suzume said, holding the spirit's hand. Soujirou was deeply shocked, right now he wanted to freak out but it seems Yahiko did the honours for the both of them.

"Kaoru" Soujirou whispered softly, the cold mist seeping from his lips.

"Soujirou. My dearest Soujirou, it's Christmas and somebody's wish on a star came true. Guess who?" she smiled.

"Oh my, who cares who! I have the world to tell you. I-I-I really never imagined this, b-but, it feels so real. Am I sleeping?" Soujirou really didn't want this to be a dream.

"If it's a dream, I really don't want it to end." Came her voice.

"W-What exactly are you?" Soujirou asked dusting his clothes off.

"An angel." She whispered.

"Where's your wings Kao-chan?" Suzume asked.

"Tucked away until it's time for me to fly away" Kaoru spoke

"Fly away?" Suzume repeated innocently.

"Hai. Fly, fly, high in the sky. Go home to heaven…where one day it awaits all of you" she whispered, "so lets have the last night to ourselves. To remember it for all time." She mused, "who's up for some adventure?" she asked in her same excited agile self.

"I am" Suzume roared, jumping up and down.

For a moment, Soujirou spaced out. Part of him really didn't understand this. One minute she's gone and the next moment she's there. In front of you. Smiling with you. That's the sort of paranoia that happens to make people freaks, but right now she was here. While the other part of him was really eager. He never got the chance to say the words he longed to say, but tonight, where the stars stilled peeped through, and the air was warm with hope, he would confess to her what his heart cried to say.

"Sou-chan…" Suzume shook the tall boy.

"W-ha? What happened?" he asked looking around interestedly.

The both girls giggled. "You spaced out Sou-chan, again"

Soujirou blushed, his eyes focusing on the floor.

"Come on, lets wake up this log" Suzume said, looking over the fainted Yahiko, "some man you are" she spoke aloud shaking him lightly.

"Wake up Yahiko" she shook gently, "come on, we have to go" she shook a little harder, "I know you're pretending so you better stop it" she smacked him solid across the face. Both Soujirou and Kaoru exchanged shocked gazes.

"A-hhehe, um, Suzume, honey, that's not how wake up people" Soujirou pried the small child from Yahiko.

"Who says he's people. He's an animal" she flatly said.

"You know what, how about you go stand next to Kaoru. You know, tell her the things thats happened to you. I'm sure she'd just love to know. Whatcha' say?" he asked, his blue eyes looking back at her intense hazel orbs.

"Alright then"

While Suzume and Kaoru spoke to each other. Soujirou did his best to wake up Yahiko. About fifteen to twenty minutes later, Yahiko was awoken. For most of the time, he kept silent. As if he was under a spell or trance. He barely did anything except looked at Kaoru off and on. Inside, he was broken. Lost. The sister he loved so dearly, now stood so boldly walking with his family. It's strange he thought. Everything becomes normal again, and then, its not so normal.

He sighs when he sees her laugh with Soujirou. For sure, this was Soujirou's night, but to Yahiko it was a night of heartache. He didn't want to let her go again but he knew all good treasures are soon washed away. And its not like he ever took them for granted, it was the saying, good things come to pass. Feeling the hurt, the torture, of being the one to feel this undesirable pain, made him shudder within. Inside everything was falling apart. What was left was only shattered memories.

Suzume, who was drawn close to Kaoru's side, listened to the older girl speak. Suzume loved every moment she spent with her sister. Her sister was an icon of most precious beauty, and goodness. She emanated something so real that Suzume swore she would become.

Thinking about it now, Suzume missed her sister dearly. Even though she's small, she feels it's a dream, one she doesn't want to wake up to. She doesn't want to wake up alone, running to her sister's empty room. She could remember everything clearly, as if it was yesterday. The pages flip from the old text-books and the hanging uniform nestles softly on the hanger by the open cupboard. The spilt pen that leaked, is now dried up, the memories left are so vivid and painful. It scars with dark life on the heart and it never seems to disappear. Suzume could remember the days her sister use to quarrel with her mom. They'd argue for hours until a resolution was made. She remembered the way Kaoru stomped down the hall, gritted her teeth and fumed like no end. Thinking about it, its pretty funny to see a lot of these things grew on Suzume.

But the good memories, like those where they use to brush each other's hair and sing at the moon or bask in the fields at night, were precious memories never to fade in the vault of the heart. Some things could not die and memories were such things.

The icicles dripped from the trees, while children ran about making snow-angels in the cold snow. The snow flakes, still falling on Suzume's nose, became something magical when everything perfect was readied about her sister.

"Is it beautiful in heaven Kaoru?" asked Suzume curiously, looking up at her sister.

"It is. You know everyone envisions heaven a different way and I guess that's how heaven is. Heaven is perfect. Nothing is wrong. There are animals and blue lakes that shimmer like diamonds. And sands that are soft like pillows. The grass and flowers all smell sweet and alike. Everything up there is perfect, even the human-beings there, they don't fight and kill each other like back on Earth, they're better than that. Someday, the heaven you envision will come to you, in its most sincere form of great wonder." She paused, "but heaven awaits for us and so does God. He expects us to do our best to be deserved of his home…someday you'll see the light behind the black curtain Suzume. That you will" she trailed off into a whisper.

"You must really like it there huh Kaoru-chan?" Suzume asked.

"Its my home Suzume. It's where I belong" she smiled.

Soujirou saw Suzume sadden. "What's the matter Suzume?" Soujirou asked.

"It's just, well, perfect. Why would an angel come back to this?" Suzume asked.

"Because angels are protectors. We are sent to make few happy. You and Yahiko and even Sou, being my family, makes me entitled to protect you with a light of goodness and its in my duty to make you three feel happy" she said…

"But we wont" came a cold voice.

"Yahiko" Kaoru whispered.

"It cant happen Kaoru. I mean you're dead. You're not real…" he paused, "you'll be there one moment in our lives and the next you're gone. Where will you be tomorrow morning? Yeh, that's right, at your home, in heaven not giving a damn about us. I don't want to hear it Kaoru, it isn't real, angels aren't real, heaven isn't real and God certainly isn't real" he shouted out. She could see tears falling down his face.

"Yahiko she whispered sympathetically.

"No Kaoru it's the truth. He isn't real…" he paused, "coz he took you from me when I needed you the most. I cried for you, I cried for him to take my pain away but he didn't…I can't believe in this thing called life anymore." He paused, "I'd do so much Kaoru…so much to have you again alive with us" he cried, "but some things can't happen" he trailed off into a whisper.

"Oh Yahiko" Kaoru stopped, going to him she held him to her, "Yahiko, my Yahiko, don't let the heart's pain blind you from the life you should live. God listens to you, but you denying him in your heart that he isn't real, that angels aren't real and that this thing call life isn't real, contradicts the reason you cry. When you cry Yahiko, angels hear you. All around your cries travel and we moan in pain to your soft cries. We hear it and what we try to do is comfort you. We sing you soft tunes in your ear and slowly we rock you into a sleep. We care Yahiko, we really do. So please little brother, I haven't forsaken you and so has God, we're there, just call us and we're alert anytime, any place. Got it?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I got it" he looked up at her.

"Good, now lets go play some games" she smiled.

"Alrightt!" the group ran off to the parade.

_--_

_--_

_--_

"Hit it Soujirou, hit it really hard" Suzume cheered Soujirou who was holding his painful knuckles.

"Suzume, this is a lot more painful in reality you know. I mean punching the target as hard as you can, for some stuff animal is such torture" he confessed.

"Men, such wimps these days" Suzume confessed.

Soujirou gathered his strength looking at the red and white bullseye. Taking a deep breath, he pulled back his hand and then went forward in a mighty speed. The weight flew up the vertical meter hitting the bell at the top of the game. Soujirou swore he broke his hand, 'oh the tortures from five year olds…'

"Congratulations son, you win a prize" he handed Soujirou a huge stuffed animal. A puppy to be exact. Soujirou humbly collected the animal giving it to the eager Suzume. The stuffed animal was probably bigger than her, so it was a bit humourous seeing her toll the huge animal.

Tonight was a night of wonder. To Soujirou he would make everything he ever wished come true. Tonight was his night to show the woman he loved how much he cared.

Yahiko and Kaoru stopped at the site of the café. Licking his lips, Yahiko felt his stomach call for the hot chocolate. "Could we you know, indulge in some hot chocolate?" Yahiko asked, eyes stuck to the café.

"Sure Yahiko, why not. Last one there is a rotten egg" Soujirou said.

Yahiko and Suzume ran for the door while Soujirou and Kaoru stayed back. They stayed close feeling the warmth of the moment. Soujirou would every now and then look at Kaoru, the way she'd fix her hair, the way she'd smile. Her smile, the one thing that he loved so dearly, always seem to give him minor heart-attacks.

"Is something wrong Sou?" she asked softly, the cold mist escaping her lips.

"No, of course not. Everything is perfect" he smiled. "Lets go inside" he smiled.

_--_

_--_

_--_

_The night was moving swiftly. The sounds of happy people were heard, as everyone remembered the smile and the face of their angel, Kaoru. She did quite a bit of talking, but they listened. It would be the last night they would have with her, so they might as well listen to her. From the café they headed off to the circus. Yahiko and Suzume got fairest-wheel tickets for the crew who was now waiting in line._

"Ughh! This is so boring" complained the little girl.

"Patience is a virtue" Kaoru said with a smile

"But this is so boring Kao-chan" the little girl fussed.

"Aww, well soon enough we'll be on the fairest wheel."

A couple of minutes waiting in the line, a sigh of relief was given off when it was their turn.

Kaoru sat in the center with Yahiko on her right, Suzume on her left and Soujirou next to the little girl.

As they went up, Suzume covered her eyes.

"Scary" she screamed.

"Shh, nothing will happen honey, I'm right here" Kaoru reassured, prying her sister's hands away. "Look Suzume, the world. The very beautiful world." She whispered.

"Is this how its feels in heaven?" Suzume asked

"It's as close as you could get." She whispered. "Angels see the world so clearly, so untainted and if you could see the world like this everyday, maybe you're a little angel too" she smiled.

Suzume looked up at her sister innocently.

Kaoru felt the little girl's stare.

"Something wrong sweetie?" she asked softly.

"I love you ane-chan" she hugged her sister, breathing in her scent of wild lilies. "So much" she whispered.

"I love you too koishii, so so much" she held her close to her.

"Kaoru, look!" Yahiko pointed off.

The both girls looked up. "It's a shooting star" Kaoru whispered.

"Wow, I never saw one" exclaimed Suzume. "It's beautiful…"

"Yeh, make a wish everybody" Yahiko said.

Everyone closed their eyes and wished upon the dying star.

"Amazing huh?" Yahiko looked at the heavens.

"Yeh, it is" Kaoru hugged her bro. Her brother and sister were soothed with her angelic wonder as they all looked up at the stars.

All the while Soujirou watched his beloved comfort her brother and sister. Even as an angel she was still her good ole self. Probably the greatest part about Kamiya Kaoru was the heart to never stop loving. Even in the afterlife she did her best to soothe her family's pains. Though the scar can't be cleansed with ease, she was trying nonetheless.

Her enchanting sapphire eyes averted slowly at Soujirou. He blushed.

"Everything okay Sou?" she asked.

"Yeh, everything's fine. Say, how about we do some dancing after this?" he asked.

"Sure, why not"

The fairest wheel completed a revolution with everyone laughing on their way down.

They were let off the contraption, running off to the Dance Cabin. A cabin where anyone can dance as they feel.

The entered the Cabin, people already dancing and boggying.

Soujirou pulled Kaoru by the hand, as they slow waltzed together. Imagining his own perfect Spanish mandolins playing with the violins and cuatros racing note after note, Soujirou focused his eyes on the beauty in front of him. Spinning her around in a perfect circle, he leaned her back into his arms before holding her once again.

Even Suzume and Yahiko danced some funky sixties music, everyone laughing and enjoying themselves.

The time, still cruel was counting down on the angel. The snow began to fall again, settling on the floors in white fury. Yet it didn't stop the partying inside. Everyone enjoyed themselves, loving the moment and sticking it in their memories for years to come. Soujirou could see Kaoru had the greatest night. Imagine, she never smiled like that in life. But now she is…

Kaoru and Yahiko danced while Suzume and Soujirou danced. They shook their bodies, giggling and laughing the night through.

Hours seem to go in just dancing and giggling. Suzume had stopped and so did Yahiko. They yawned going to the chair near the table. Suzume leaned her head against the table, her eyes slowly closing. Yahiko followed her suit, taking his night's nap.

Kaoru and Soujirou were left alone, dancing and still eager.

It was then Kaoru heard the huge bell on the clock. It was time to go.

"Soujirou" she whispered frantically.

"Yes, whats the matter?" he held her hand looking her in the eyes.

"I have to go" she whispered.

"No. Not now, no Kaoru, you just got here, don't leave us…" he begged.

"I have to go" she breathed.

With that she pulled away from his hands exiting through the door. Soujirou followed her, seeing that she was going to a tree. Standing there, she closed her eyes where two enormous misty white wings came out.

"You're leaving too soon. Your siblings would want to see this" Soujirou spoke.

"No, they've been through enough. Another departure is like another wound I inflict on them" she said

"What makes you think not telling them wont upset them?" he asked

"I have no choice Soujirou. This is the law of God" she spoke.

"Why can't you stay? Everything was going just fine" he started to raise his voice glaring at her. Hurt and pain was in his eyes.

"Soujirou, angels don't stay forever on Earth. Tonight was the night I chose to come to Earth and be with you all. Not all angels come to Earth, and in a sense I'm pretty lucky, so please, keep the memories we had alive" she whispered.

"But, you going…makes us alone again. How will everything work?" he leaned against the tree very distraught.

"Soujirou, oh my dearest Soujirou" she placed her hand on his cheek. "Please forgive me, but I have to go. I never leave you intentionally, but home calls. Besides Sou, I'll be always here, in your heart" she placed her hand on his chest.

"But you still don't know Kaoru, you still don't know" he whispered, his eyes trickling tears.

"Know what?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Th-that I love you?" he sounded so hopeless. "All I ever wanted Kaoru was to be with you and I never got it…" he turned away. "What am I suppose to do, just forget it, pretend you never existed in my mind? Noo, I loved you Kaoru I still do and I just can't kill the emotion like that" he whispered huskily.

Kaoru placed her hands around him, holding him to her.

"You are with me always Soujirou. I took the memory of you to the afterlife and I never forgot it. I don't think there's one possible way I can forget you. When I'm gone, I haven't really left you, because as I said, I'm here, in your heart." She paused, "I'd never do anything to hurt you Soujirou. I love you Sou…but I can't take you with me" she looked up at him.

"But I want to be with you" he looked down into her eyes.

"I know Sou, but there is a boundary between our worlds and we can't cross them until we have higher authority." She whispered, "let me go Soujirou" she whispered again

"No…" he held her tighter.

"It is time you do the right thing Soujirou. Let me go, I can't stay here anymore my love…heaven is calling all its angels, so please my darling, just let me go" she begged.

"I-I love you" he cried, "don't…d-don't do me this" he wept.

Wiping his tears away she kissed him softly on the cheek. "In the arms of an angel, fly away from here, from the stark cold winter, and the endlessness that you feel, you are born from the wreckage, of your silent reveries, in the arms of the angel..may you find some comfort here" she sang in a whisper.

She began pulling back.

Holding onto her hand, she smiled, her eyes glistening.

"May you find some comfort" she trailed off…

"I'm letting you go Kaoru, because I love you…and because I will have you again…" he paused, "thank you Kaoru, for everything" he whispered, tears still falling.

She cried.

"Good bye Sou, tell everyone I love them and I'll miss them dearly. For now my love, let the light be with you." She said. Her wings began ascending her, her hands still connected to Soujirou's own. They fingers pulled away to their last.

He looked up to see her going higher and higher…

"Good bye, my angel" he whispered.

And before he knew it, she disappeared under the snow of that late December night.

Looking down at the snow, he pocketed his hands in his pants before returning to the Cabin both Suzume and Yahiko remained. Opening the door, he looked up at the sky just one last time. There in the sky, a single star shone in all its beauty for him.

"Good night, angel" he said before heading in.

_'May you find some comfort here' she whispers going to her home…_

_--_

**_Owari_****_…_**

_--_

_An: a very bittersweet end huh? Yeh! Anyways, I hope you guys like it. There aren't much Soujirou and Kaoru fans but I happen to be one. I think they are rather cute. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and um, hope to see you guys some other time. Very sorry for the long wait, and go ahead, scream at me for it…I don't mine._

_Thanks to all who've read. Please take care and God bless. _

_A blessed day to all._

**_…..Plz review…._**


End file.
